


Love Me Rough And Let Me Fly

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Couch Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "I'm bored~"
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Love Me Rough And Let Me Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo  
> Hope you enjoy  
> LMK how you feel by commenting or leaving kudos  
> stay hydrated and safe and byeee
> 
> (Title: Melanie Martinez-High School Sweethearts)

"I'm bored~"

San whines, leaning his head on Wooyoung's shoulder and sighing. He looks up through his lashes and Wooyoung rolls his eyes. They've been just sitting on the couch with the big fan on for the past three hours with nothing to do in mind.

He called his best friend to come over not too long ago but he didn't think they would end up like this, hot and bored out of their minds. 

"Yeah, me too."

He says, taking the tv remote and switching through the channels. Both men let out a huff, trying to think of something that would occupy them and make them feel less bored. As minutes pass by and neither of them says anything San suddenly gets an idea.

He sits straight up again, looking at Wooyoung with slightly wider eyes, making him look at him. San smiles and shifts a little closer. Wooyoung frowns softly, wondering what the older is thinking.

"Do you... still have the pills I gave you?"

San asks slowly, the smile very much hearable in his voice, and Wooyoung frowns a little deeper.

"What do you... _oh_ , do you want them back?"

He asks, wanting to get up from his spot and get the item San was talking about from the bathroom. The older quickly shakes his head, resting his hand on Wooyoung's shoulder. He smiles a little wider, dropping his head to giggle.

"No no, not that, we could just, you know, take some..."

He suggests and Wooyoung nods, shrugging. It isn't the best idea to take pills but it isn't the worst either. They are bored after all, what is the worst that can happen? Well, there is a lot but they don't care. He sighs and gets up to his feet, looking down at the older.

"Oh... well, sure, let me just get them."

He says, leaving the room after San nods. He makes his way into the bathroom, opening one of the cabinets and taking out a small plastic container. He clutches it in his hand, shaking it to hear the pills move.

He then returns to the living room, seeing his best friend with his eyes closed and a smile still painted on his face.

"You already look high."

He chuckles and San's eyes slowly flutter open, the smile turning into a grin. Wooyoung plops down next to him again, unscrewing the cap and shaking the container again as the older sits upright.

"How many?"

He asks, taking San's wrist, making him open his hand. The older hums and looks into his empty hand before locking their gazes.

"Depends, how long do you want me to stay?"

Wooyoung nods to himself, thinking about the amount they should take. They aren't strong so maybe a few more than just one could make them feel better. He shakes the plastic bottle, dropping a few pills into his open palm.

"Okay, take two."

"You too though."

San says, clutching the pills in his hand. Wooyoung nods, taking the same amount before grabbing a water bottle from the coffee table and handing it to the older. He looks over when he doesn't take it, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on."

San laughs and shakes his head, taking the bottle but putting it on the coffee table again. Wooyoung shrugs and leans back. They then swallow the tablets, clearing their throats right after. Wooyoung then waves his hand, reaching for the water bottle and taking a quick sip. The older does the same, making Wooyoung chuckle.

"How long does it take again?"

San asks after they get comfortable on the couch again, the plastic container and water bottle messily placed on the coffee table. Wooyoung licks his lips before parting them to talk, looking over at the older, who's eyes are already on him.

"Since we didn't take it dry, about twenty or thirty minutes... I think."

He says while taking the remote he previously put on the armrest and turning off the tv. He looks up at the ceiling, enjoying the breeze the big fan creates.

"You remember it?"

San questions, giggling. Wooyoung rolls his eyes and turns his head to look at the older, a small smile breaking on his face.

"I use them all the time, dumbass."

He says, chuckling. San's eyes and smile widens, a hand being placed on his chest in faked offense.

"Excuse me?"

He says, his voice pitching higher, making Wooyoung laugh loudly. He shakes his head and waves his hand, leaning into the backrest and sighing.

"Nothing, let's just wait."

He says and San nods, still giggling to himself. Minutes pass and the younger begins feeling the changes. It's nothing drastic, it never was, it's just _different_ from what he usually felt. He liked using his pills even though he knew he shouldn't and that there were other ways to make him feel like this.

But he also knows he isn't addicted and that he can stop any time, he did many times before and he didn't miss using his tablets. The pills usually just made him at ease and happy, sometimes they would do way more than just that but he didn't mind those times.

Wooyoung glances down when he feels a hand running up his thigh, a smirk making its way on his face when he turns to look at San.

"What are you doing?"

He asks, wrapping his fingers around San's wrist and stopping it from moving any further. The older freezes, pink dusting his cheeks as soon as the words leave Wooyoung's mouth. He turns to lock eyes but quickly turns back, his face turning redder.

He parts his lips but soon closes his mouth again, not knowing what to say. He can see Wooyoung still waiting for his answer with an amused smile on his face and that makes him sigh. He shifts in his place, clearing his throat.

"I... I'm sorry I just... It's been a while and I thought that you-"

"It's fine."

Wooyoung interrupts before San can say anything more and the older's face lights up. It makes Wooyoung chuckle.

"Really?"

He asks, his hand still placed on the inside of Wooyoung's thigh. The younger smiles a little softer, his grip on San's wrist loosening up. His fingers caress the older's arm, letting it sit on his shoulder.

"Yeah, come here."

He says, petting his lap with his free hand. San's eyes widen and he looks down and then back up, his gaze showing pure excitement.

"A-Are you sure?"

Wooyoung nods and without another word, San moves up to his knees and then takes a seat in the younger's lap. He shakily rests his hands on the back of Wooyoung's neck, trembling. Wooyoung slides his hands up the other's thighs, keeping them on his hips seconds later.

"What now?"

He asks and San's face flushes deeper. He tilts Wooyoung's head up, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"C-Can I... can I kiss you?"

He asks and without hesitation, Wooyoung nods, his eyes flutter closed as the older leans in, connecting their lips. They have done this a few times before. Wooyoung would even dare to say they are friends with benefits, though they slept with each other maybe once or twice.

He knows San likes doing this as much as he does but neither of them ever suggests it. The times it already happened, it just came without a warning but both of them enjoyed it, agreeing on remaining friends, with occasional hookups, right after they were done.

The older turns his head, careful not to bump their noses, asking the younger for entrance with a simple lick across his bottom lip. Wooyoung gladly lets him in, opening his mouth as his hands move to San's ass, firmly holding him in place.

San licks into his mouth and Wooyoung feels like they are kissing for the first time again. He feels the rush of blood in his veins and goosebumps covering his body. He then pulls the older closer, the friction making San groan into his mouth and pull back.

"Feels good?"

Wooyoung asks teasingly, his voice breathy. San quickly nods, grinning as he rests his forehead against Wooyoung's.

"Hell yeah."

He breathes out, repeating the movement with his hips and gritting his teeth. Wooyoung bites back a groan, his grip on San tightening as he helps him roll his hips.

"Wanna do something more?"

He asks, not thinking straight. He knows his head is a mess and he doesn't want to change that. He likes it, plus he knows he isn't the only one feeling like this.

San pulls away again, pushing a strand of hair behind Wooyoung's ear.

"Would you mind?"

Wooyoung smiles softly, cocking his head to the side. The older looks adorable with his eyes glassy and hair messed up. He looks so fragile and easy to break, Wooyoung wants to do everything to make it happen and see San fall apart in all the best ways possible.

He has had the pleasure of seeing him like that during the not so many times they slept together and he wants to see it again. He wants to see him shake, wants to hear his voice give out and eyes roll to the back of his head all over again.

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

He says, smoothing a hand down San's clothed thigh. The older nods, the red never leaving his cheeks and neck.

"O-Okay."

He says, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. He can feel that Wooyoung has grown significantly since he moved from the seat beside him to his lap and just the thought makes him more excited.

"What do you want to do?"

Wooyoung asks, leaning closer and ducking his head down to trail kisses down the older's neck. San lets out a quiet whimper, his fingers threading through Wooyoung's hair.

"I don't care, just, touch me... please."

He says, his voice dripping with need. Wooyoung nods the best he can, one hand moving to the front of San's jeans and palming him through the fabric. The older tenses up but soon melts into him, biting his lip harshly, rolling his hips to get more. Wooyoung then pulls away, letting San hide his face in the crook of his neck, never stopping his hand movements.

He can feel San getting harder and harder and a smile appears on his face. He pulls him closer, holding him gently but tightly as he undoes the button and unzips his zipper. The older shifts a little, spreading his legs a little more, pulling back and standing up shortly after.

He doesn't give the younger a chance to say a single word before he pulls his jeans down and then completely off. Wooyoung smirks and pulls him back when he is close enough, slipping his fingers behind the elastic of his underwear, making San shiver.

He brings his other hand up to his mouth, spitting into his palm and then wrapping his cold fingers around the older's member. He keeps his eyes locked with San's, pulling his other hand out to hold him. San hisses, his eyebrows knitting but eyes remaining open.

Wooyoung slowly moves his hand, clearly wanting to tease. He wants to see San break and even if neither of their minds is clear enough to think about what's good and what's wrong, they want to go further. Maybe not fully, but they want to go somewhere more than just this.

A minute passes and he notices San's eyes getting a little droopy but he still tries to keep them open. He lets him lay his head on his shoulder, stroking his hair gently.

He speeds his hand up slightly, running his thumb over the head with every stroke. He enjoys the way San chokes on his name every time he does that, feeling him tremble in his hold. The older then lifts his head and pulls him into a kiss, clutching the collar of his shirt tightly in his fist.

Wooyoung responds to it immediately, the feeling coming back. It's not like their first kiss anymore but it's still so good. San's lips against his feel good. He feels good.

After a little while, San groans lowly in his throat, causing Wooyoung to speed up even more, wanting to push the older over the edge as soon as possible. The older's breath shakes as he pulls away and presses their foreheads together.

Wooyoung scrunches up his nose at the feeling. They're both sweating and it seemed really unnecessary to do that but if it is what San wants he won't tell him to not do it.

"W-Woo..."

San calls out quietly, catching the younger's attention. Wooyoung's heart skips a beat when he notices that San's pupils have dilated.

"If you don't stop... I'm gonna..."

He trails off, a string of breathy moans and whimpers following his words. Wooyoung chuckles, not stopping his hand, making San curse under his breath. The younger feels him twitch in his hand and so he leans closer, pecking San's lips before pressing their lips together for longer. San eagerly kisses him back, holding his face in his hands and tilting it up a little bit.

"Come on."

He says when they part and catch their breaths, making San's body shake. The action makes him smirk to himself, pride filling his brain.

"Be a good boy and come for me."

And that is all it takes for the older to open his mouth in a soundless moan, hiding his face in Wooyoung's neck as he reaches his climax, his hips thrusting up into Wooyoung's hand. He pants heavily into the younger's neck, a few whimpers still making it out of his mouth as ropes of white cover the other's fingers.

It takes only about a minute before he comes down from his high and sits up straight again, his face as red as it gets as he looks into Wooyoung's eyes. The younger strokes his cheek tenderly with his clean hand, pulling the dirty one out of his boxers. He reaches for a tissue from the box on the stand next to the couch and wipes his hand clean, throwing the tissue on the table.

"I wanna do something too."

San says after a few minutes of silence and shakily stands up. He looks at Wooyoung, keeping their gazes locked as he sinks down to his knees, the sound of them hitting the floor ringing in Wooyoung's ears. The younger's eyes widen when he realizes what the other means, shaking his head slightly. He doesn't want San to feel obligated to do something for him in return since he did this because he wanted to, not expecting anything from him.

"Sannie you really don't have to-"

"But I want to."

The older cuts him off, his hands sliding up Wooyoung's clothed thighs. Wooyoung nods, figuring if he let San do what he wants it would benefit them both. He lifts his hips when the older tugs at the elastic of his sweatpants, making the slide of the fabric easier.

He leans closer, mouthing the outline of his shaft through his boxers. Wooyoung groans, San's hot breath making him shiver, his hands finding home in the older's hair. San slips his fingers inside his underwear, pulling his member out and giving it a few quick and wet kisses. Wooyoung's head rolls back, his fingers tightening in the other's hair.

San smirks a little, taking the younger into his mouth and sucking just a little bit, but enough to have him shiver and tense up. He then pulls back and moves to press more wet kisses along the shaft, glancing up from time to time, sometimes catching the other's eyes.

He licks a wet stripe from the base to the tip, circling his tongue around it a couple of times.

He blinks up at Wooyoung as he sets his lips around him again, bobbing his head at a painfully slow pace. A sudden hard thrust makes his eyes go wide but he doesn't pull back, only frowns and glares playfully at the younger.

"I'm sorry."

Wooyoung mumbles and San chokes on a moan when the younger continues a little slower, making him gaze up into his eyes desperately with a whine vibrating through him. 

He cups the older's jaw with one hand, pulling out and slowly sliding back in as San closes his eyes and does his best to relax his throat for the other. A few minutes later Wooyoung groans and curses under his breath. He feels the warmth in the pit of his stomach spreading which always meant only one thing. He was close. His eyebrows draw together and so he pulls out of the kneeling boy's mouth completely with a wet pop.

San takes a sharp breath, coughing slightly at the amount of air getting in.

"Can I come on your face?"

He questions, his voice harsh and shaky. San quickly nods his head and opens his mouth, letting his tongue rest on his bottom lip. Wooyoung hums lowly, stroking himself to his release. The older's eyes flutter closed when he feels his face getting painted white.

He opens them again when the fingers in his hair loosen up, letting him move his head. He looks at Wooyoung, seeing his head rolled back and chest rising and falling quickly. He smiles when he looks down at him, licking his lips before parting them to talk but closing his mouth again. San giggles, sighing.

"That was..."

He starts, trying to find the right word to say but frowning when he can't.

"Great."

Wooyoung finishes for him, stroking his hair gently. The older smiles, dimples decorating his cheeks. It makes Wooyoung smile as well.

"Thanks."

San whispers, shakily standing up to his feet to grab a tissue and wipe his face clean as he sits on the couch again. Wooyoung pulls his sweatpants up, letting his head fall back once more with his eyes closed.

He feels very happy and everything he is used to feeling when he takes his pills and that makes him feel good because he knows those feelings will remain for at least another hour or two.

"No problem, we should do this more... regularly."

He suggests, opening one eye to look at the older. San laughs and nods, clutching the dirty tissue in his hand.

"We should."

**Author's Note:**

> Fine me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)


End file.
